1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal, adjustable sling seat usable with a variety of different supports and frames and configurable for use in multiple positions to provide optimal comfort. The present invention is useful for hunters as a replacement for the conventional seat found in common treestands.
2. Description of Related Art
Known treestands currently on the market employ a conventional seat type consisting of a seat cushion and a back cushion. Standard treestand seats rely on these thick and bulky cushions for comfort.
Existing treestands most commonly include seats attached to the frame thereof in a fixed manner. There are some treestands with seats capable of limited adjustments in position. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,728, Mann, which discloses a seat that can be attached to one of a finite number of predefined attachment points on the frame. However, the present disclosure provides a seat that is adjustable in its position relative to the supporting tree as well as in its position relative to the treestand frame. Additionally, the present disclosure provides a seat that is not limited to predefined attachment points. Thus, the present disclosure provides a seat with a greater degree of adjustability than conventional seats known in the prior art.
The seat of Mann '728 can only be used with the frame having predefined attachment points. The present disclosure provides a seat that is universally adaptable to attach to a variety of treestands or other frames without the necessity of any predefined attachment points. Therefore, the present disclosure provides a universal seat that is advantageous over the prior art.